After He Left The Room
by anycsifan
Summary: What did Kyouya do after he left Tamaki and Haruhi to chat? He went to see if a certain red-head would keep him company. They talk and confess and kill time in the best way possible. KyouyaxKaoru. BL, Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Do like plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

After He Left The Room

"Profit huh?" Kyouya pondered Haruhi's words as he left his room so that she and the blonde idiot could talk. The Shadow King walked down the hall of Nekozawa-sempai's beach house and tried to think of something he could do while the two in his room chatted. _Perhaps I should see what the twins are up to._

He walked to the room that Hikaru and Kaoru were sharing and softly knocked on the door not wanting to wake either of the little devils if they had already fallen asleep.

"Come in." A voice said softly.

Kyouya walked in quietly and saw one of the twins leaning against the opposite wall and looking out the window. When the boy turned his head and Kyouya was able to see his face in the flashing light caused by the lightning outside he knew that it was Kaoru who was still awake.

"Still awake I see Kaoru." He said coolly.

"The thunder woke me. I think Hikaru could sleep though anything." Kaoru spoke softly despite his words.

"For some reason I can't sleep either, would you like to keep me company?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru thought about it for a minute. _I don't see myself getting any sleep while the storms like this and what better way to pass time than spending it with your crush?_ "Sure Kyouya-sempai, should we go to your room?"

"No, let's go to the sitting room." The Shadow King answered.

Kaoru simply nodded and walked out of the room. Kyouya closed the door behind him before leading the way to their destination. After they sat down the red-head looked to his sempai. "What now?"

"I'm not sure really. The only cards that Nekozawa-sempai has are tarot cards." Kyouya told his kohai.

"I know you're not really one to do so, but we could just talk." Kaoru suggested.

The older boy raised his eyebrow and looked to the younger. "What makes you think that I'm not one to talk?"

"You don't talk much; that's what. Sure you talk more than Mori-sempai but you still don't talk too much, unless Tamaki-sempai is being…well…tono." Kaoru explained.

"Perhaps I just need a reason to talk and someone intelligent to talk to." Kyouya looked straight at Kaoru as he said this.

Said boy blushed and was thankful for the dark room because of it. "Is there anyone in particular that you had in mind?" He didn't wish to pry but he also had a secret hope that the reason that Kyouya chose him to keep him company was that he was that person.

"There is, but I'm not sure if he feels the same." He looked away.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. If this person is smart enough for you to actually want to talk to him then I'm sure he's smart enough to see that deep down you're a good guy that's worth talking to." Kaoru said with a smile before realizing just what he had said. His words echoed in his head and his blush deepened. _Thank God for Nekozawa-sempai's sensitivity to light_!

"Do you mean that Kaoru?" Kyouya sounded touched.

Kaoru gulped. "Yes."

Kyouya leaned forward a bit. "How long have you thought so?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but for a while now I guess." The red-head twiddled his thumbs.

The Shadow King actually blushed a little at this. "Kaoru."

"Yes Kyouya-sempai?" The boy looked at the upper-classman nervously.

"Do you really want to know who I enjoy talking to?" There was a sweetness in his voice that only someone who knew the boy for some time could detect.

"That's up to you Kyouya-sempai. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you did I could tell you a secret of my own in exchange to make it fair." Kaoru knew how the Shadow King was about favors and payment; though he didn't know what secret he should reveal were Kyouya not to say his name.

The older boy leaned in close to Kaoru so that if there had been anyone else in the room none of them would have heard what he was about to say. "You." Kyouya kissed the stunned boy before him.

Kaoru couldn't believe what just happened; Kyouya said what he'd been hoping for and then kissed him. _Wait, why am I not kissing him back?_ Just as the thought went through his head Kyouya broke away.

"So what's your secret?" Kyouya coaxed as he leaned back on the couch.

Kaoru looked at the raven haired boy and smiled. "I like you." It was his turn to kiss the other boy. Kyouya wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist and returned the kiss.

Velvet moved against silk as they showed their love for one another. Kaoru felt Kyouya's tongue request entrance which he gladly granted. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, neither really fighting for dominance, just lazily kissing. They broke for air after a few minutes and touched their foreheads together. "Y'know Kaoru, you telling me that you like me wasn't much of a secret considering I already knew that, so that means you still owe me." Kyouya smirked.

"How would you like me to pay you back Kyouya-sempai?" The younger boy asked in a sultry voice.

Kyouya was about to repeat the words he'd said to Haruhi earlier, but this time he truly wanted the words to come true. "You could pay me back with your body."

At this Kaoru was pushed down on to the couch by his _hopefully _soon-to-be lover. His neck was assaulted by kisses and he just now realized that he'd never put his shirt on before leaving his room. Kyouya brought his hands up to Kaoru's bare nipples and began playing with them, rolling the nubs between his fingers and flicking them every now and then. Kaoru gave a soft moan at the sensation and started to undo his sempai's vest.

Kyouya straightened up long enough to slip of his vest then went back to pleasuring Kaoru by kissing and nipping at his chest. The boy purred his approval and laced his fingers in the shadowy hair of the club's vice president. As the King of Shadows, and apparently pleasure, kissed lower he lost the conviction of his words. The kisses were halted as he looked up at the face of the center of his desires that was currently in a relaxed state of pleasure.

_I know what I said, I want this, but does he? I don't want to hurt him by making him do something he doesn't want to, I care about him too much for that._

"Kyouya, what did you stop for?" Kaoru brought the older boy back to the here and now.

"Do you want this? I know what I said but if you want to stop I will." Kyouya said gently.

"Of course I want this." Kaoru said as though it was common knowledge. "If I didn't I would have resisted the second you pinned me. And if you need any more proof…" Kaoru took hold of Kyouya's hand and placed in on the bulge in his pants.

That was all he needed to know. The Shadow King smirked and removed his hand before grinding his hips into his kohai's. Kaoru gasped at the rush of pleasure. "You tease." Kyouya's smirk grew as he leaned down to kiss the boy beneath him.

Kaoru wove his fingers through Kyouya's midnight colored hair and deepened the kiss. Kyouya's hands traveled down the other boy's fairly toned body until they reached the waist band of his pajama pants. Kaoru broke the kiss for a breath of air and lifted his hip. "Do it Kyouya-sempai."

"I think you can drop the sempai for now." Kyouya told his kohai before pulling the pants and boxers off of the boy in one fluid movement. He also removed his own pants and briefs before returning to his love.

Before he could get comfortable Kaoru pushed him back and trailed kisses down his chest until he reached Kyouya's aching member. The red-head gave a devilish smirk to his sempai before giving the tip a lick and then taking the head into his mouth. Kyouya gasped as he was taken into the warm wet cavern. Kaoru sucked, licked, and grazed his teeth against the raven haired boy's hard prick.

"Who's the tease now?" Kyouya breathed out. As the ministrations continued Kyouya could feel himself getting closer. "Kaoru." He warned.

The boy stopped with another small lick to the head. "Yes Kyouya?"

The older boy brought three fingers up to the mouth of the younger. "Suck."

The kohai did as he was told and suck and licked the three fingers making sure to coat them with as much saliva as he could. Kyouya withdrew his fingers from Kaoru's mouth and gently pushed the boy back down onto the couch. "This is going to hurt a bit, please bear with me." He said gently. When Kaoru nodded he inserted the first finger. The boy relaxed surprisingly fast. "Don't tell me that the act for the club is more than an act."

"No, it's an act. I've just…fantasized about this for a while." If Kyouya could see his lover's face he's see it was now beet red.

He kissed Kaoru to soothe his nerves. "I'm flattered." He inserted a second finger and scissored them. Kaoru winced a bit from the pain but eventually relaxed as Kyouya moved his fingers and pumped them in and out. When he felt Kaoru was ready he inserted the third and final finger. The younger boy once again winced from the pain. Kyouya probed for the spot that would make his lover forget that pain.

"Oh God! Do that again!"

"Found it." The Shadow King said as he did as requested.

As the older boy watched his lover writhe in pleasure under him it turned him on to no end and knew that he had to claim him. He removed his fingers, earning a whine from the younger boy, before positioning himself at the boy's entrance and pushing in gently until he was fully seated in his lover. "Just tell me when you're ready."

Kaoru took a deep breath to relax. "Move."

Kyouya started out slow not wanting to hurt the boy. Once the pain dulled and was replaced by pleasure Kaoru moved with him. The two boys moved in sync with one another as though they had done many times before. The pace quickened with each pleasure filled moan and whispered name. They kissed sloppily while hands roamed. When Kyouya once again felt himself nearing his end he took hold of Kaoru's leaking member and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. "Kyou, I'm so close."

"So am I Kao." Hearing his name said in such a way by the boy he'd been in love with for so long sent him over the edge. Kyouya was close to follow.

As the two lay on the couch basking in the afterglow they both came to the realization of what they just did. Kyouya was the first to start dressing. Kaoru layed there and watched the boy put on his pants before getting up to do so himself.

As the red-head watched his sempai put on his vest he knew there was a question that had to be asked. "Do you regret what we just did?"

"Not at all Kaoru. I wanted you and still do. I…I love you." Kyouya told him.

"I'm glad to hear that because I love you too." Kaoru stepped forward. "Does this mean we're boyfriends?"

"If that's what you want." Kyouya smiled.

Instead of answering Kaoru just kissed his new boyfriend.

"Kaoru! Where did you go?" Hikaru called down the hall.

"I'm in here with Kyouya-sempai; now hush before you wake the whole house." Kaoru answered back.

"What do you want to tell him?" Kyouya whispered to his new boyfriend.

"I'd like to tell him the truth." Kaoru whispered back.

"Have you guys seen Tama-chan?" Honey asked as he walked in with Mori in tow.

"No, I haven't." Kaoru answered.

"I left him in my room to talk to Haruhi." Kyouya told them. "Perhaps we should go see if they've made up yet."

"I hope they have!" Honey bounced before turning around to leave the room.

"The truth can wait until morning I guess." Kaoru whispered to Kyouya before taking his hand and walking down the hall with the others.

**You guys know what happens next. Lol. Please read and review. I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so maybe you don't know all of what happened next. This happened later that night, after the Tamaki x Haruhi drama.**

Kaoru laid in bed thinking about what had happened earlier that night. He wasn't sure how to tell Hikaru, but his brother needed to know.

"Hikaru, are you awake?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Yes, why?" he asked sleepily.

"I need to tell you something." Kaoru answered sheepishly.

"Can it wait until morning?"

Kaoru thought about it and decided that it could wait. "I guess so."

"Okay, tell me when we get up, goodnight Kaoru."

"Goodnight Hikaru." Even though he said this he still wasn't sleepy. "I wonder if Kyouya is asleep yet."

Kaoru got out of bed and snuck out of the room so he didn't wake his brother. Once in the hall he began walking to his boyfriend's room. When he reached the door he knocked gently.

Footsteps could be heard from within. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Kyouya. "Hello Kaoru-kun." He smiled.

"Hi Kyouya-kun, may I come in?" Kaoru smiled softly.

"Of course, may I ask why you're here?" Kyouya moved to allow Kaoru entrance.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't sleep and wanted to see if you were asleep yet." Kaoru explained as he entered the room.

"Well I'm not, in fact, I was wondering the same thing about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, that and whether or not you had told Hikaru about us." Kyouya blushed a bit.

"I tried but he was tired and thought that it could wait until morning." Kaoru explained

"That's fine, as long as he finds out soon; I'm not what you'd call an exhibitionist and I rather he not walk in while we're making love." Kyouya stepped close to Kaoru, took him in his arms, and kissed him in one fluid motion that gave Kaoru little time to react.

All the red-head could do was melt in the arms of his beloved sempai. Kyouya walked Kaoru back until he was pressed against the wall. The raven haired boy grabbed his boyfriend's wrists and pinned them to the wall above the boy's head giving himself and slight sense of déjà vu. He then laced their fingers together and came up for air. "Do you think Hikaru will come looking for you?"

"No, seeing as he's sound asleep." Kaoru answered breathily.

"Good." Kyouya swept Kaoru over to his bed and hovered over him, again with the sense of déjà vu.

Kyouya kissed Kaoru then started to kiss and nip his way down to his boyfriend's navel. He lifted his head to give a look that was asking his partner for permission to continue. Kaoru nodded gently.

Kyouya slid off the pajama pants that the red-head wore, taking the boxers with them. He tossed the clothes behind him, not really caring where they landed, then removed his own. The raven haired by kissed his way up the inside of Kaoru's leg until he came to the boy's stiff member.

Kyouya gave the tip a quick lick before engulfing it, and causing Kaoru to gasp. The Shadow King sucked gently, which earned him a few delicious moans, and then began licking the red-head's cock like it was a long and tasty lollipop. Kyouya gave the tip one last lick before making his way back up Kaoru's body, stopping at his nipples to give them each a lick and a nip then kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"Kyouya-kun, please stop teasing me so much." Kaoru said breathily.

"As you wish." The Shadow King smiled and brought three fingers up to Kaoru's mouth. "Suck."

Kaoru happily did as he was told. He sucked and licked his sempai's fingers, which caused the older boy's member to harden even more, if that was possible. Kyouya took his fingers out of Kaoru's mouth with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Kyouya placed Kaoru's legs on either side of his hips and slid two fingers into his boyfriend knowing that that he'd still be stretched a bit from their earlier meeting. It didn't take long for the Shadow King to find Kaoru's sweet spot. When the red-head let out a gasping moan the raven haired boy smirked and added a third finger.

When Kyouya felt that Kaoru was stretched enough he removed his fingers, earning him a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a whine. The older teen leaned over his gorgeous lover and gave him a heated kiss as he positioned himself.

With a single thrust Kyouya was fully seated within Kaoru and had to restrain himself from pounding his beloved into oblivion. The Shadow King waited for Kaoru to once again get used to the feeling of having Kyouya's hot member so deep inside him.

The red-head began to squirm. "Move Kyouya-kun."

He did as requested, starting with long, slow, and languid thrusts. Kaoru could tell that it took most of Kyouya's strength to be so controlled and got an idea in his devilish little mind.

When Kyouya rose to sit on his knees Kaoru rose with him and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. The Shadow King was intrigued.

"Kaoru-kun, what are you…" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt his boyfriend's hot breath on his ear and warm tongue licking the shell.

"You're wasting so much energy by holding back; we are on vacation, now let me have all you've got." Kaoru whispered seductively.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I trust you, besides, I want to know just what you're holding back." The red-head smirked.

"You asked for it." He returned the smirk and just as Kaoru was about to lay back down Kyouya caught him, unsheathed his member, turned Kaoru around, and re-sheathed himself. The raven haired teen held the red-head's hips tight and began to thrust fast and hard.

Kaoru grasped the bed sheets as though they were the only things keeping him from floating to heaven. The feeling of Kyouya mercilessly driving into him and hitting his sweet spot every time was beyond words.

All that could be heard was the sounds of two boys panting heavily and of sweat slicked slapping skin. As the minutes went by the two drew closer to their ends.

"Kyou…ya…so…close." Kaoru breathed out between thrusts.

"So…am…I." Kyouya reached around and began stroking Kaoru's swollen member in time with his thrusts.

"KYOUYA!" Kaoru cried as he came hard.

"K-KAORU!" Kyouya followed when Kaoru's walls contracted around him.

The two of them collapsed on the bed and slowly came down from their respective highs. Kyouya pulled out of Kaoru and rolled to the side taking the boy with him.

Kaoru turned over to face Kyouya. "That was amazing."

"Indeed it was." The Shadow King smiled.

Kaoru was just about to curl up next to Kyouya when the door opened and Hikaru walked in.

"Hey Kyouya-sempai, have you s-seen…" It took a moment for Hikaru to take in the sight before him. "I take it this is what you wanted to tell me about."

"Yes." Kaoru nodded. "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with Kyouya-kun."

"I see," Hikaru looked at his sempai. "Do you love him back?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight Kaoru, sempai." With that Hikaru left the room and closed the door.

"We may have some explaining to do." Kaoru looked to his boyfriend.

"Yes, but that will wait until the morning, for now we sleep." Kyouya pulled Kaoru close.

Kaoru settled into the embrace. "Goodnight Kyouya-kun."

"Goodnight Kaoru-kun, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
